cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost
]] Ghost (ゴースト Gōsuto) is a race found in the Dark Irregulars, Genesis, Granblue, Murakumo, Oracle Think Tank, Shadow Paladin, and Spike Brothers clans. Ghosts represent the disembodied souls of the dead that have not moved on to the afterlife. They appear across all grades, but tend to favor lower grades. Of the clans that feature ghosts, Granblue features the most of them, due to them being an organization of the undead, and the Ghosties represent a common group of ghosts in Granblue. List of Ghosts Dark Irregulars Trigger *Hades Puppet Master (Stand) Grade 3 *No Life King, Death Anchor Genesis Trigger *Bandit Danny (Draw) *Transport Harpy (Draw) Grade 1 *Claimer Harry *Pineapple Law *Secret Elsie Grade 2 *Clever Jake *Flying Lapwing *Hazard Bobb Granblue Trigger *Bernard the Ghostie (Heal) *Cody the Ghostie (Critical) *Good Luck Charm Banshee (Heal) *Gorgeous Shade (Draw) *Ghoul Cannonball (Critical) *Graham the Ghostie (Stand) *Hades Steersman (Stand) *Howard the Ghostie (Draw) *Hungry Mimick (Draw) *Jimmy the Ghostie (Critical) *Knight Spirit (Critical) *Knight Spirit (V Series) (Critical) *Mick the Ghostie and Family (Stand) *Rampage Shade (Critical) *Rick the Ghostie (Heal) *Rick the Ghostie (V Series) (Heal) *Rough Seas Banshee (Critical) *Screaming Banshee (Stand) *Looting Cutlass (Draw) Grade 0 *Chappie the Ghostie *Forbidden Space Banshee *Guile Shade *Matt the Ghostie *Peter the Ghostie *Undying Departed, Grenache Grade 1 *Bale the Ghostie *Brutal Shade *Dancing Cutlass *Dancing Cutlass (V Series) *Deadly Nightmare *Dragon Spirit *Evil Shade *Evil Shade (V Series) *Fatal Shade *Freddy the Ghostie *Greedy Mimic *Jackie the Ghostie *John the Ghostie *Parting Shade *Quincy the Ghostie *Reef Banshee *Ripple Banshee *Samurai Spirit *Sea Rumble Banshee *Sea Strolling Banshee *Seawall Banshee *Swordmaster Mimic *Tommy the Ghostie Brothers *Undead Pirate of the Cursed Rifle Grade 2 *Carl the Ghostie *Clemmie the Ghostie *Deadly Spirit *Greed Shade *Hesketh the Ghostie *Maltreat Shade *Rambling Shade *Ruin Shade *Ruin Shade (V Series) *Seven Seas Master Swordsman, Slash Shade *Stormride Ghost Ship *Undead Knight of the Corrupting Sword *Undead Pirate of the Frigid Night Grade 3 *Deadly Swordmaster *Fabian the Ghostie *Ghoul Dragon, Gast Dragon *Spirit Exceed *Undead Knight of the Cursing Spear Grade 4 *Diabolist of Solicitation, Negronora *Ghostie Great King, Obadiah *Unfading Ship, Immortal Galleon Murakumo Trigger *Stealth Fiend, Karakasa Spirit (Stand) *Stealth Fiend, Monster Lantern (Draw) *Stealth Fiend, Rokuro Lady (Draw) *Stealth Fiend, Tamayuki (Heal) *Stealth Fiend, Yukihime (Heal) Grade 1 *Silver Snow, Sasame *Stealth Fiend, Oboro Cart *Stealth Fiend, Rainy Madam *Stealth Fiend, Watayuki *Stealth Fiend, Yunayuki Grade 2 *Pressured Stealth Rogue, Sarashina-hime *Stealth Fiend, Awakohime *Stealth Fiend, Jakotsu Girl *Stealth Fiend, Murder Andon Grade 3 *Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki *Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki (V Series) *Six Flowers of Phantasms, Shirayuki *Stealth Fiend, Gashadokuro *Stealth Fiend, Morote Surveillant Grade 4 *Ambush Demon Stealth Fiend, Ushimitsu Train *Cosmetic Snowfall, Shirayuki *Sweetly Smiling Ice Petal, Shirayuki Nubatama Trigger *Good Luck Smile, Zashikihime (Heal) *Stealth Fiend, Daruma Collapse (Stand) *Stealth Fiend, Mashiromomen (Stand) *Stealth Fiend, Warashibehime (Draw) *Stealth Fiend, Zashikihime (Heal) *Stealth Fiend, Zashikihime (V Series) (Heal) Grade 1 *Stealth Fiend, Oboro Cart (V Series) Grade 4 *Jinx Stealth Fiend, Zashikihime Oracle Think Tank Trigger *Houser Dario (Critical) Grade 1 *Able Neil *Astrologer, Miss Haze *Machine-gun Talk, Ryan *Shooting Hobby *Weather Forecaster, Miss Mist Grade 2 *Elite Heath *Obligate Robin *Silent Tom Grade 3 *Flip Croony *Gentle Jimm Shadow Paladin Grade 1 *Apocalypse Bat Spike Brothers Trigger *Silence Joker (Critical) Grade 1 *Dudley Phantom *Fullspeed Specter List of Support Cards Granblue Grade 3 *Ghostie Leader, Demetria Category:Race Category:Ghost Category:Oracle Think Tank Category:Spike Brothers Category:Granblue Category:Shadow Paladin Category:Murakumo Category:Nubatama Category:Genesis Category:Dark Irregulars